


Patience

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [10]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Diana helps Nakia with a mission.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Ficlet Challenge 2019. The prompt is 'crossover'.
> 
> Also written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'waiting'.
> 
> I remarked to a friend that the only femslash ship I could see for Nakia was Okoye, but I like their dynamic as friends. Then the friend suggested this pairing and my brain went from there.

Waiting was the most difficult part of Nakia's job. She'd learned patience early on, to wait and watch for the right moment to make her move. It was made more difficult this time by the presence of her companion. Diana, her beauty hidden by plain clothes, a severe hairstyle, and clunky glasses, managed to sit still, but it was the coiled stillness of a warrior waiting to strike, violence leashed only temporarily. Nakia, on the other hand, had the patient stillness of a predator waiting for its prey.

When she judged that the time was right, Nakia gave the signal and they made their move, their wait ended. She managed to avoid being distracted by the beauty and poetry of motion that was Wonder Woman in her element, focusing on the job of gathering what information she could from the computers. She turned from the computer in time to see one of the men charging for her. Nakia ducked out of the way and took him out with a few efficient moves.

Looking around, she nodded with satisfaction. Most of the men were either out cold or too hurt to do more than whine about their injuries. Working together, Diana and Nakia trussed them up and left the scene. As they made their way to their safehouse, Nakia touched one of her kimoyo beads, sending an anonymous tip to the authorities.

Safely inside, Nakia slumped back against the door. "Thank you for doing things my way, Diana. I know it wasn't easy to sit and wait."

"This is _your_ work, Nakia," Diana replied, lightly stroking her fingers along Nakia's cheek. "It was best to follow your lead."

"Still, thank you." She caught Diana's hand and kissed the palm, her eyes never leaving Diana's.

Moving closer, Diana kissed Nakia, light and teasing, but Nakia could sense the desire underneath. Smiling into the kiss, she deepened it, assuring Diana that they didn't need to wait to act on the adrenaline still thrumming through their systems. As they moved to the bed, Nakia couldn't help musing, _Maybe I should ask her to help with my missions more often._


End file.
